Abduction
by swthart
Summary: Bobby and Marie are kiddnapped because they are mutants...eep! Got an email saying something...anyway...This story is sadly on hold it is still dear to my heart and I want to finish it but...just give me time...life has been hectic for me!
1. prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2

Title: Abduction 

Chapter: prologue, 1 , 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it…I wish I did though..money money..hehe..don't sue me

Spoilers: maybe some later but it does take place after X-MEN 2:X-MEN United 

Summary: Bobby and Marie get kidnapped because they are mutants…anyway I didn't know what rating to put so I just put pg to be safe but I might up it since it might get weird with the________shhh O.B. you don't wanna give it away

I'm sorry musey…don't hurt me…hehe

Prologue

            The explosion woke them all up from their restful slumber.  The X-MEN, especially Logan, would have run out to see what was attacking their home in the middle of the night but the students come first.  They thought they had everyone out but they were wrong.

            Robert Louis Drake and Marie D'Ancanto had decided to sneak out earlier that night, past curfew, in Ms. Munroe's garden.  That's where the explosion came from.  Bobby had tried to defend them by creating ice walls between It and them, but it was no use It kept coming.  Finally It stopped chasing them and fired something that caused the large explosion.  The blast didn't kill them but threw them in the air and they landed unconscious, several feet away from each other.  It's mechanical hands reached down and picked up the two targets.  It had got what it came for; two mutants: male and female.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

As soon as all the students were down below, in the lower levels of the mansion, the Professor scanned each mind and assured them that everything would be fine. He noticed that two minds were missing form the large group of students.  He was about to contact the remaining X-MEN, when Logan came up to him fast.

"Where's Rogue and Bobby?!" 

"I wish I could tell you…"

"You can't sense them with your mind, Chuck?!

            "They must be unconscious or…"

            "NO! That's not an option!" Logan yelled.  Everyone who heard turned to see what was going on.  "They aren't dead Chuck, especially her, she's to strong."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

            *Logan not here!* He could hear the Professor in his head.  He looked out to the student's who had taken an interest in what he and the Professor were talking about.

"Alright, Chuck, not here…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------                  As soon as Scott got confirmation that everyone was fine, except for Rogue and Bobby, he went to the surveillance room to find out what had happened to the two missing students and what had happened to the school.  What he saw shocked him.

            There was Bobby and Rogue walking hand-in-gloved hand, in Ororo's garden.  Suddenly they turned around, to see something incredibly large and vicious looking. It was a large machine of some sort…

            "What is that?"

            He watched in horror as the large Machine chased to two teenagers, then it paused and fired something that would just miss them but would throw them in the air and knock them unconscious.  

            *Scott have you found anything yet?*

            *Yes, Professor, I think you and everyone else should come see this.*

            "What were you two doing out so late?" he asked himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Chapter 2

            "Uuhhhhhhhh…" she moaned. *Where am I?  Oh my god?! BOBBY!?!* Rogue tried to sit up but she was in to much pain to complete the movement.

"The Female Mutant is coming around Sir." A voice said.

"Good, as soon as the Male Mutant wakes inform me."

"Yes Sir."

She was finally able to open her eyes slightly. *arghhh to bright!* Slowly her eyes came into focus.  She was in a lab that much she could tell.  Not only did it hurt to move but straps held her down.  She turned her head in the direction where she thought she heard the voices come from, she saw a young man with a very frightening rifle.  He looked at her with disgust.  The soldier reached over to the wall and presses a button.

"Sir the Female Mutant is fully awake."

"What about the Male"

            All of a sudden she heard a moan from the other direction, she turned her head.  There was Bobby, his body covered in a slight frost that always happened when he was injured.

"He's coming around Sir."

"Good I'll be down in a moment"

"Yes Sir."

The guard went back to watching her with disgust.  She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

"Where are we?  Why did you send that thing after us?" Her voice trembled with fear.  He just looked at her with more disgust.  "Bobby…Bobby can you hear me?...can you hear me…?"

"Mmmaaaaarrriiieeee……uhhhhh"

"Bobby wake up please…I'm so scared.

Suddenly the door opens to reveal a middle aged man of about Mr. Summer's height.

"No need to be scared girl." The old man said.

"What do you wan…"

"You will not speak to me, Mutant, unless I give you permission.  Is that clear?"  Rogue didn't speak.  "Is that clear, Mutant?"  The old man yelled at her.  She nodded that she understood.  "Good.  Now tell me, what is your mutation?"

"Ab...ab...absorbtion."

"Absorbtion?"

"y…yes."

"What exactly do you absorb?"

"An…anbody who c..comes into skin t..to skin contact w…with me…."

"So you steal other people's energy?"  She nods her head.

"An…and their per…personality and so…some of their memories."

"Can you control it?"

"No."  The old man smiled. 

"Well I can't use you in combat experiments or anything physical.  We will just have to see with you.  Ahhh I see that our male mutant is fully aware of what's happening.  What is you mutation, boy?"

"I can manipulate water molecules."

"Impressive, so that is what that was getting in between you two and my Sentinel, you were making ice walls….hmmm very interesting."  The old man turned his back on them.  "Guard now that the mutants are awake take them to their living habitations.  Be careful."

"Yes Sir, General Trask."  The man that the soldier had called Trask left the lab.  As soon as Trask left five more guards with frightening rifles came into the room.  

Bobby and Marie were freed from the tables that had held them down.  It was no use to fight; both of them would surely get hurt.  The guards took them down a dark hallway……..

Well what do you think?  This is my first Fan fiction ever and I'm really nervous about what everyone thinks…..yes I know I made Rogue kinda of a sissy but hey how would you act if you had a gun pointed at your head..anyway be nice cause I couldn't sleep lastnight so I decided to write my thoughts down and I got to the Cyclopes part and I fell into dreamland…I might just go back right now…well IM me if you like my story my aol sn is SwtHart178………bye for now

O.B.(sara)


	2. Chapter 3

Title: Abduction

Chapter: 3

Discliamer: I don't own any of it…I wish I did though..hehe..don't sue me

Spoilers: maybe some later 

Summary: Bobby and Marie get kidnapped because they are mutants…anyway I didn't know what rating to put so im gonna put it under pg 13 since its seems dark to me…

Hi everyone!!!  Well Musey wouldn't leave me alone so I'm writing more just to get her off my back…wow 7 reviews and one of them being from the mistress of bobby/rogue fanfiction herself Ramblingsofacrazywoman…I feel so honored…hey keep in mind I wrote this while listening to Jeff Foxworthy….hehehehe that dude is so funny…I can't stop laughing…ya know its hard to write anything kinda dark or I think is dark listening to Daydream Believer by the monkees

Chapter3

After what seemed like eternity, the guards opened a door into a dark room.  They turned on the lights to reveal a sparingly undecorated room: two military cots, a sink in the far corner, a small fridge and stove next to it, some cabinets above the sink, and a door on the other side of the room, probably the bathroom.  The guards shoved Marie and Bobby into the room and left, locking the door behind them.  They stood there for a moment, staring into each others eyes.  

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah…I'm so glad you woke up. That man…"

Bobby closed the small distance between them to comfort her.

"It will be okay…The Professor will find us somehow…"

"How can he?!  We don't know where we are, we don't know who captured us……all I know is that soldier called him General Trask…"

"Shh…"

"If I could get close enough with my bare hand I could…No, they keep us a gun point constantly."

"I guess we should try to make the best of this situation…Let's see what they put in the cabinets for us…"

"Alright, but we have to learn everything we can so we can……" her voice goes down to a whisper "Do you think this "living habitations" is bugged?"

"Might be," he whispered back, "check for anything weird on that side of the room; I'll check this side…"

A few minutes passed of looking a buggs, the search turned up nil.

"I guess we can talk freely…AHHHH!"

"Are you okay Bobby?!

"My side…ahhhh!"

"Come on, sit on the bed, did you see a First Aid kit while you were looking around?"

"Yeah, it's over in the left cabinet."

"This is really hard with gloves…heh…What do you think they are gonna do to us?"

"That old man…Trask...he said he was going to use us for experiments."

"Experiments…he said he couldn't use me for combat experiments…but he didn't say anything about you…oh God Bobby we shouldn't of snuck out…we should of stayed in the mansion…"

"Marie if it wasn't us then it would have been someone else…someone who might not know what to do."

"Your right…I just wanna go home."

"I know, but at least we have each other, right?"

"Yeah…"  Bobby leaned forward to give her a loving kiss, long enough to be sweet and romantic and short enough so his energy wouldn't be sucked out of him by her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          The students were all back in bed, the only people who knew who Bobby and Rogue were missing were the X-MEN and Jubilee, seeing as she was Rogue's roommate.  

            "What is that thing?" Logan asked

            "I don't know…but whatever it is took off with Iceman and Rogue." Scott answered, "We'll find them.  I swear this team won't lose anymore members.

            "The Professor still can't find them." Ororo said as she walked into the surveillance room.

            *They must be in a shielded area.*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Mutant's…they think they deserve to live…well if I cant kill them all then I just might have to make them normal again…get me the female mutant…and prep the lab, make sure everyone in that room wear's enough clothing so that none of their skin shows." Those were the General's commands and this soldier wasn't about to fail them.  *Who care's if those mutants are just teenagers, they deserve everything that's happening to them now.*  The soldier came to the living habitations of the two mutants.  He puts the key code into the side panel beside the door.  He and General Trask are the only ones who know the code.  He feels honored by that, out of all of General Trask's loyal men, he had chosen him.  The doors open to reveal the mutant female trying to help the mutant male with a wound from his side.  The female looked at him in fear.

            "Get up." Was his command.  He looked straight at her.  She knew he meant her.

            "Where am I going?"

            "Move it." He shoved his rifle into the females back.  The male mutant made to stand up, "Don't even think about it, Mutant."  The male sat back down again, you could tell he was in pain by the look on his face, but he made no sound.  *Good you're in pain, you Mutant scum.*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Where are they taking you, Marie!?!* Bobby stared at the door for a long time, praying she would come back alright.  *I don't think I can this without you.  I love you so much.  You have no idea…* he stared at the door a little longer, and then went back to cleaning his wound.  While he was doing this, he was thinking of ways to escape, but since he had no clue where he was, he couldn't think of anything.  *She better come back alright or I'm gonna seriously hurt someone when we get out of here.*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

            They brought her to another lab or maybe the same one as before…who knows.  That same man from before…Trask enters the room and smiles disgustingly at her.

            "What is your name, Scum?" Trask asks her.

            "Rogue" she barely says it above a whisper.

            "What was that?"

            "My name is Rogue."

            "Rogue…odd name for a girl isn't it?  But in your case you're no ordinary girl."

            Silence………

            "You Mutants are menaces to society.  And I plan to fix that." Trask stared at her for a long time.  "Prepare the Radiation Chamber…"

            *Radiation chamber?!?  Oh God what is he going to do to me?* The guard from before came forward and told her to move to this door on the side of the lab with his rifle.  She steps into the chamber (AN: Think of the chamber in the Enterprise TV show that that is used to sterilize the crew members in the sick bay….hehe I'm such a dork) and turns around.  The guard tells her to lie down on the bench.  She lies down.  Bright lights surrounded her, then a whirring sound.  After a few minutes of this, she becomes very exhausted.  When she felt she was about to pass out, the whirring noise stopped and the lights started to dim, then the light started to turn to a shade of blue. Then it became dark, the door opened revealing someone or something in a strange outfit.  Whoever it was picked her up roughly and laid her on the medical table.  She was barely awake but she heard everything the men said:

            "How will we know it worked?"

            "We will have to test."

            "How?"

            "We have someone touch her skin-to-skin."

            "Does the radiation affect humans?"

            "As far as we know it doesn't, but we had to take precautions."

            "Yes I understand…when will we know more, when can we use it on the rest of the world?"

            "In time, Sir, I don't think the radiation will last for more then a couple of hours, it might have not even worked."

            "One way to find out.  Guard take off take off that radiation suit…then touch her face…

Well what did you think?  I think the first one was better but it's up to all of you…I'm so glad that you all like my first part of the story…I'm halfway through chapter 4 and I'm actually experiencing writers block…the kind where you know what you want to put down and you know what you want to happen but you don't know how to put it down…but I think I'm getting over it YEA FOR ME!!!  For some odd reason Comedy is my muse hehe…when I'm laughing my head off…I write best…oh well bye

O.B.(sara)


	3. Chapter 4

Title: Abduction

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it…I wish I did though...hehe...don't sue me

Spoilers: maybe some later 

Summary: Bobby and Marie get kidnapped because they are mutants…anyway I didn't know what rating to put so I'm going to put it under pg 13 since it's seems dark to me…

            Hi people!!!  HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!  How are you doing this fine wonderful…and incredibly hot day?  If you live in Arkansas you'll totally agree with me!!!  Wow 11 reviews and 3 of them from the bobby/rogue divas themselves…2 of those from the same author…Ramblingsofcrazywoman and TinaBS…Well my good friend Musey visited me again…at the dentist office…good thing I was in the waiting room…oh my teeth are good…hehe…Help WANTED…I'm probably going to write an action sequence soon so I need pointers...I don't know how im gonna do it…???OK I ORDER YOU TO READ!!!

P.S. I mean diva in the good sense of the word J

            The guard's hand moved over to touch the mutant's face.  He hesitated...          

            *What if she kills me?*

            "Is there a problem, soldier?"

            "No Sir!"  He touched her face.

A couple of minutes later and nothing happened.  Then he felt like he had just run 4 miles.  He tore his hand away from the Mutants face.  He felt himself fall, and then he barely heard the General and the scientist discuss the results.

            "I thought it would last longer then a few minute's!"

            "We weren't sure it would work at all. This is amazing.  Maybe with more treatment the effects will last longer.  But we can't do the procedures to close together; we wouldn't want to kill her, would we?"

            "Not yet.  You Pick her up, and follow me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            This time when the door slide open, a new guard came in carrying Marie's limp body.  He placed her down on the empty bed.  Then Trask entered. Bobby stayed where he was and didn't talk.  He fought every urge he had to get up and go over to Trask and take his weapon or just freeze the two men. 

*That won't get me anywhere!*

"You're injured…but I see that you fix your self up." The man gave a cold smile.  Bobby just stared at Marie. "Well we will just have to wait till your wound heals completely before we use you."  Bobby watched as the "evil" men left.  As soon as the electronic door shut, he rushed over to Marie's side.

"Marie...Marie are you all right?" He asked urgently.

"Bo…Bobby?"

"Yeah…I'm right here."

"Bobby, th…they did something t…to me!"

"What?"  Concern filled his voice.  He wished he could touch her face.  But he just held her gloved hand and caressed her hair, careful not to touch her skin.  "What did they do to you?"  Marie slowly sat up, with help from him.

"They put me in this small room, I think they called it the Radiation Chamber…How dorky does that sound!?!" She giggled that last part.

*You have the most beautiful laugh…* "Very!...Then what?"

"Then it got really bright and then this whirring noise got kinda loud, it was like that for God knows how long; I started to feel tired.  Then it started to get dark and the whirring sound stopped.  Before it went completely dark it started to turn blue.  It suddenly all stopped and someone came in wearing this strange orange suit.  He picked me up and took me out of the "Chamber" and placed me on one of the tables from before…I felt someone put their hand on my face, their bare hand Bobby!  How is that possible?!?"

"I don't know…Maybe it's some sort of device that null's our powers, do you think it's still in affect?"

"No, because after a few minutes…"  Marie turned her head away, as if she were ashamed.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong, you hear me, nothing."  She looked back at him

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably be in a really bad relationship with Pyro."

"Oh you're so funny Drake." Marie said sarcastically.

"Well it is my job to break the ice…" he smiled at her.  She brought her gloved hand up to his face.

"I wish I could just hold you hand…touch your face."

"One day…"

"What if we don't ever get out of here?"

"Don't think that, ever.  The Professor will find us or Logan will sniff us out…" She hit him in the arm, softly. "…OWWW!  What was that for?" 

            "That did not hurt, you wuss."

            "Did too!"

            "Did not!"

                        "Did too!"  Before she could say "Did not" again, he leaned forward to kiss her…*One, Two, Three,…FOUR?...FIVE?!?…SIX!?!…SEVEN!!!* He pulled back.  "I just kissed you for longer then three seconds?"

            "I know…and no ice breath…"

            "That "Chamber" you were in…it must have somehow given you a longer time frame before your powers take charge."

            "Wanna see how long!"

            "You bet!"  He moved forward again.  During the first minute it was sweet and soft, during the fourth minute it became more intense.  After about seven minutes of making out, he started to feel the familiar pull of Marie's "Gifts".

            "Who knew kissing could be so tiresome."  Marie said breathlessly.

            "Well you haven't had much practice…"  She hit him again. "Owwww!  Sorry…"

            "It's okay…Bobby…?" She snuggled into his arms as he moved lay in the bed with her.

            "Yeah?"

            "Promise me something?"

            "Anything."

            "That's you'll always wait for me…"

            "How so?"

            "You know till I can get my so called "gifts" under control."

            "You think you can get rid of me?  You're stuck with me."  He laughed

            "You got that from a movie didn't you?"  She lightly slapped him on the arm.  He shrugged his shoulders.

            "Maybe…Maybe not…but it's true."

            "You are the most perfect guy ever!  How did I get so lucky?"

            "How did you get so lucky…I thinks it's the other way around."

            "Ya know they better hurry up and save us"

            "I know what's taking them so long."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

            "It seems that our two mutants are involved…"  Trask said as he watched from a very well hidden camera, too bad he couldn't hear what they were saying…"They are probably thinking why haven't our good friends the…whatever their name is…come to save them yet."

            "Yes Sir."

            "They probably don't even suspect a former comrade of Stryker."

            "Yes Sir."

            "You know that he gave me some of his information."

            "No, Sir, I didn't."

            "Well he did.  He gave me everything that Magneto gave him, even how to create a base where telepaths can't get in.  Those dirty mutants!  If it were up to me they would all be put in cages or shot and killed!  But that is considered unethical…SCREW ETHICS!!!  If I didn't need these two for experiments…I would have killed them already.  And as soon as I'm done with them, I will.  I don't even know why I'm creating that thing to remove their mutations…I should just concentrate on my Sentinel Program."

            "Yes Sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Alright, enough with Cerebro, it's getting us nowhere." Logan said

            "I agree.  I guess we are going to do this the old fashion way." Scott said

            "Well then we will just have to list any groups that would do something like this." Ororo said

            "Vooed do vis" asked Kurt (AN jump for joy its nightcrawler)

            "We list any one who would know how to block telepaths."  The Professor said as he wheeled into the room.

            "Magneto…"  Scott said

            "Stryker could have given the information to someone…question is who…" Logan said.

            "I'm pulling out all the information we have on Stryker," Said Scott. ", I have a list of people he considered trustworthy."

Hi again everyone!!!  So tell me if I start to sound clichéd…I felt like I was doin that all throughout the bobby/marie part but well…every time I get a new review I go around my house saying ohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod over and over and over and over again…bad O.B. you shouldn't say the good lords name in vain……anyway  ive seen authors tell you to press the purple button or the blue button…well on my computer screen it looks periwinkle sooooo….

Press The Periwinkle Button Please…Pretty Please…with sugar and chocolate and strawberries and cherries and your very favorite candy on top.

P.S. TinaBS I gave you a chapter…remember you said a chapter for a chapter…hehe…I'm so evil…hehehe

O.B. (Sara)


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone!!! I was gonna post the next chapter today but I had this humongous visit from my friend Musey!!!  Isn't it great…for awhile there I was struggling but not anymore…I didn't want to give you a short chapter and before my friend Musey visited me the chapter was only 677 words and I just couldn't do that to you…I like to give 900 words or more…now who knows hehehe…but it will be over 677 words…okay now I'm gonna thank all the reviewers
    
    Midori namida…ahhhh my first reviewer!!!  Thank you so much!!!
    
    Ramblingsofcrazywomen…I hope the lake was fun yesterday?!!  People if you haven't read her stories then go read them now!!!

Mimi…Ya know what…that is the name of my favorite character on Days of our Lives!!!  Thanks for reviewing!!!

Lampetia…I know it is interesting isn't it…

Denisse…Thanks you so much!!!

Dancer 51…yup it's you!!!...hehe…I'm really glad you reviewed twice!!!!

Ninja ops…well I am writing more…thanks bunches

Prince Takeru…Guess what…my favorite Digimon characters were Patamon and T.K....so adorable…hehe…thanks for the review 

S…yes your gonna have to wait and see…I'm sorry…don't worry…I'm gonna have a unique twist at the end…dangit I gave it away

Tinabs…I love your stories…UPDATE!!!...hehe…same goes for this person too…go read her stories too…

Zydeco…I completely agree with you don't worry ill try not to use him any more…unless I can get someone else to tell me how to make his accent better.

Chattypandagurl…is it really getting good?...oh I'm so glad!!!

Bummer…yes that's periwinkle…hehe…ahhh bein hyper is good sometimes…I personally enjoy bein hyper when ever possible…thanks for the review

Those are all the people here at ff.net that have reviewed for my story and I love them all…especially the ones who email me or talk to me online…hehe…Okay people please review cause well my 4yr old niece really enjoys it when I run around the house screaming with joy about ppl who reviewed…or when a favorite author updates *hint hint*  so everyone please help me keep my niece entertained…hehe…she truly is here…I swear on the mascot of my high school…The Grizzly Bear…GO BEARS!!!  I know it's summer but I still gotta support my school!!!  Class of 2004 is the best ever!!!...hehehehe…I'm just gonna go now…BYE

O.B. (sara)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Abduction

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it…I wish I did though...hehe...don't sue me

Spoilers: maybe some later 

Summary: Bobby and Marie get kidnapped because they are mutants…anyway I didn't know what rating to put so I'm going to put it under pg 13 since it's seems dark to me…

        Hi everyone…I'd like to thank the movies The Terminator and The Terminator 2: Judgment Day…which I saw for the first time ever yesterday…cause without those movies I would not of been inspired to write this chapter…now all I have to do is get some more money and go see T3…and I might be even more inspired…the dude who plays John Conner is HOTT…well in my mind he is!!! Anyway I love all my reviewers, I'm so glad you liked it… 

        "What names ya got, One Eye?" Said Logan.

        "One Owen Nym, an American Business man based in South Africa.  It say's here he helped to fund Stryker's…"

        "Experiments…" He finished for Scott.

        "I say we find out who else this man has provided funds for."  Ororo offered.

        "And see if one of them has a connection to both him and Stryker."  The Professor added.

        "Alright it's searching." Scott said.

        After a few minutes of searching their databases came up with five names: Calgrant, Durosa, Lempra, Phillips, and Trask. 

        "Okay here's what we do, we go in and find out everything we can about these people.  No slicing and dicing, not till we get the information we are looking for, got it Logan?"

        "That could take weeks…months." He argued. 

        "It's the best we've got right now, if you got anything that will help us get them back quicker, then please tell us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        She felt coldness, but a welcomed coldness.

        *I must have fallen asleep…* She opened her eyes and tilts her head up *He didn't leave.  He held me the whole time* She reached up with her gloved hand to caress his sleeping face.  Bobby stirred and brought his hand up to hers.

        "Hey." He said.

        "Hi."

        "How long were you watching me?"

        "Not long…" she played with his hand.

        "Hmmm…"

        "Hmmm what?"

        "Nothin…"

        "Tell me."

        "Okay…" he stared into her eyes. "…As horrible as this whole thing has been, when we are alone, in here, together it's just so…"

        "Perfect…well almost perfect." She laughed.

        "Yeah." Bobby kissed her on the forehead.  He was about to move down to her mouth…

        "Hey let's check you side."

        "Alright…" he said disappointedly…he moved to sit up straight but winced. "Okay maybe not."

        "Here let me get up and help."  She giggled.  She uncurled herself from him, stood on the bed and stepped over him to the floor.  "Up ya go."

        "Uhhhh…"

        "There now it will be easier to check your bandage.  Now take your shirt off."  Bobby raised an eyebrow at that.  "What?  The shirt might get in the way of checking your bandage."

        "Sure…" he gave her a mischievous grin.

        "Just take off your shirt!"

        "Yes Ma'am." She watches as he takes off his shirt.

        *………*

        "Marie?..."

        "Oh…uh…um…sorry.  Okay, well it looks like its healing pretty good, but we might have to change the dressing."

        "Whatever you say."  She went over to the other bed and got the First Aid Kit from when they used it before.

        "Alright, here we go." She started to take off the old bandage and put the new one on, when she heard someone's stomach growl.  "Was that yours or mine?"

        "I think both."

        "Well since you are the one who checked over in that area, do we have anything to eat?"

        "Well…There are some military rations."

        "Ewww…"

        "Well we are the prisoners."

        "I know, but ewww…"

        "And you called me a wuss."

        "You are!"

        "Come on, we need to keep our strength up."

        "Need any help getting up and walking over there?"  Even though he didn't need help, he did accept her over just to be closer to her again.  "Okay, you get the food, I'll get the water."  She got two plastic cups and filled them up.  By the time she was done, Bobby had already made his way to the bed and was sitting down.  "You didn't need my help before did you?"  She said as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

        "Maybe.  Now let's eat."

        "YUM!"

        "You liar."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        The telephone rings.

        "What!"  Trask barked.

        "Sir, we are having some technical difficulties with the Sentinel!"

        "What kind of technical difficulties?"

        "We aren't sure, Sir."

        "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and walked out of his office.  "You, monitor the mutant scum, you escort me."  He did notice it and neither did the other guard when the eyes of the guard who was to stay behind changed to yellow briefly, then back to green.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        She watched as Trask and the other guard left.  Then went into his office and watched the monitor for a half a minute.

        *The girl…they must have been the ones that b_____d captured the other night.* She walked over to the General's desk and sat down.  Got passed all the security measures placed on the man's computer, with ease.  She first accessed a file known as "Project Sentinel" and then copied it and burned it to a disc.  Then she accessed another file by the name of "Nullify" and did the same to it on another disc.  After she was done she walked over to the monitor and started to record what the two young mutants were doing.

        About thirty minutes later, she heard a knock on the door; she took the tape out and transformed herself from the guard to General Trask.

        "Enter."

        "General, you wanted to see me after the Doctor cleared me."

        "Yes…How are you feeling?"

        "Much better, after I rested.  Sir, if I may?"

        "What is it?"

        "The Female Mutant,…on the next test will you be using me again as a Guinea Pig.  Because other then you, Sir, I am the only one who knows the code to the Mutants "living habitations" and, I believe, I shouldn't be occupied with recovery from having my life force sucked out of me by that disgusting Mutant.  I should be at their door at all times while they are being tested on."

        "…I agree.  We will use someone else."

        "Thank you, Sir."

        "Why don't we go visit the disgusting things?"

        "Yes Sir." She followed the soldier down corridors till they came to a hallway full of doors, about every ten feet apart.

        "Here we are, Sir.  Would you like it if I put in the code?"

        "Yes."  The soldier punched in the code while she memorized it.  "I'll go in alone."

        "Sir, are you sure?"

        "You, question me soldier."

        "No Sir!"

        "Stay here and when I knock three times, open the door."

        "Yes Sir."

        As she walked in the small room, the door closed behind her.

        "Hello Iceman, Marie…"

        "Who are you?"  Marie asked as she stood up from the bed.  When Marie and Bobby were both standing, the General's eyes flashed yellow.

        "Mystique…How?"

        "I had no idea you two were here.  Through my connections as Senator Kelly, I was able to find out about Trask's big secret.  I can't get you out now, but I'll tell Erik, then Xavier…"

        "You're going to help us?" The boy asked.

        "Yes, mutants help other mutants.  For about thirty minutes I recorded you from a camera in the ceiling…don't look up!  No sound…just video.  My hope is to loop it so Trask doesn't know you have escaped just yet."

        "What about the guard?" Rogue asked.

        "The guard that I am impersonating, his shift is over in 2 hours…and I believe you guard…the one that knows the code can go home…I'll dispose of him and take his place later today…after my shift is over…wouldn't want to cause suspicion…

        "Your going to kill him, aren't you?" Rogue asked.

        "He wouldn't think twice if he killed us…I have to leave you now…"  she knocked on the door three times, it opened, and she was gone.  She was back in Trasks office as the guard a few moments before Trask entered the hallway to his office.  The General entered his office…

        Okay people this was a very very hard chapter to write cause…well it just was…tell me what ya think of it…I love all my reviewers…I'm so glad you like it…and actually it does help when you know people like what your doing!!! Okay ive gotta start work on chapter 6…wish me luck…

Press The Periwinkle Button Please…Pretty Please…with sugar and chocolate and strawberries and cherries and your very favorite candy on top.

O.B. (sara)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Abduction

Chapter: 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it…I wish I did though...hehe...don't sue me

Spoilers: maybe some later 

Summary: Bobby and Marie get kidnapped because they are mutants…anyway I didn't know what rating to put so I'm going to put it under pg 13 since it's seems dark to me…

Hi everyone…bet ya'll were wondering what happened to me???huh…hehe…ok this is shorter then usual but hey its better then nothing…I have more but I decided to put it in the next chapter so you have more sometime later on...Guess what people………………………………………….I HAVE PINK HAIR!!!!!! Its so pretty!!!!!  Ok I have to give credit to some ppl…Lara thanks for your help with the mystique thingy…I was having a really hard time with that…and hyperactivepyrobunny,  I wanted to do something like that with my story at the beginning but I wasn't sure anyone would like…so I changed my idea slightly but now I'm on track once again…Thank these ppl cause they really helped me out……..ok now you must read

Trask entered his office.

            "OUT!"  Mystique, now as the guard she was before, made her way out of Trasks office. "Stupid engineers!..." she didn't hear the rest as the electronic door slid closed.  She was about to take her post next to the door with the other guard, when she took notice of a new guard.

"Your shift is over."

"Thanks."  She made her way to the exit of the base.  *I know I said I would help those children first but this information is just too important to keep Erik waiting…they won't know the difference.*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Are you alright?" Bobby asked her.

            "A little…"

            "…we are going to get out of here…I promise you…"

            "We don't know anything about this place…How do you expect us to escape when we don't know how to get out?!"

            "Well Mystique said she would help us."

            "And you believed her…"

            "Not really."  Bobby moved across the small room to hold her. "But…"

            Before Bobby could finish what he was saying, the entrance to their cell opened to reveal the regular guard, his eyes didn't change yellow, and two soldiers stepped into the small cell.

            "Both of you come with us." The soldier on the left barked, coldly.  The two did as told and stepped out into the sterile hallway.  Three more soldiers stood in the hallway waiting for them with rifles raised.  The two who came into their cell stepped out in front of them and motioned for Bobby and her to follow them, while the other three followed them.  They came to the lad doorway, the door slowly slid open to reveal the old scientist from before.

            "Ahhh…My favorite guinea pigs…"  Bobby squeezed her hand. "You, Female, get into the chamber.  You, Male, go into that room over there and lie down."  Bobby looked into her eyes, giving her encouragement.  She walked over to the chamber and stepped in.  A soldier followed her and closed the door behind her.  She laid down and waited for the whole process of lights and weakness to happen all over again.

            *What are they going to do to you Bobby?*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            He watched as Marie went into some chamber, then he walked over to the indicated room and laid down on the medical bed.  The old scientist walked in after him.

            "My name is Dr. Perun Chernobog.  The good General has told me about your mutation…and your injury."  The doctor moved to the side of the table and lifted Bobby's shirt to reveal the injury.  "No physical testing for you, lest we want you dead, fast.  Oh, don't be frightened to speak to me, I could care less if you're a mutant or not.  As long as that imbecile of a general keeps on paying me, I'm happy."

            "What are you doing to her?"

            "Ahhh...concern for the Female…"

            "She has a name!"  He cut the man off.

            "I know…Rogue…unusual name."

            "What are you doing to her!"  It was more of an order then a question.

            "Trask had the idea of a device based on the one found at Liberty Island, that would turn all mutants back into humans.  That's why she can touch longer."

            "What does Trask want with me?"

            "You know that thing that captured you the other night?......Thought so…now since you were injured we can't test you on it.  But we have found a new use for you, and some more use for your friend."  The doctor brought over a mask and placed it over his mouth and nose.  "Breath deep and slowly…good…"  He slowly drifted off into unconsciousness…

********************************DREAM*******************************

            _"Marie?"_

_            "Hi."  She stood before him in a slinky white dress and no gloves._

_            "Where are we?"_

_            "We're safe."_

_            "How did we get out?"_

_            "We're safe." She walked up to him and touched his face, tenderly, with her bare-hand.  _

_            "How…"  She kissed him, sweetly.  "Marie…I've got to tell you something…If I don't then I might go crazy."_

_            "What?"  she mumbled as she kissed his neck._

_            "I love you.  I know we are both just eighteen, but I just couldn't wait any longer to tell you."  She continued on kissing him, making him feel so many new sensations._

_            "I love you ,too, Robert Louis Drake…"_

            hehehehe…I bet you know what happens in that dream huh…you naughty minded people…oh just so ya know I think that is as racy as I'm gonna get…if you can call that racy……iono…hehe…I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this…but hey atleast you got something right???? ok I have to go bowling now…fun fun fun!!!hehehehe…

Press The Periwinkle Button Please…Pretty Please…with sugar and chocolate and strawberries and cherries and your very favorite candy on top.

O.B.(sara)                                                                                


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Abduction

Chapter: 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it…I wish I did though...hehe...don't sue me

Summary: Bobby and Marie get kidnapped because they are mutants…anyway I didn't know what rating to put so I'm going to put it under pg 13 since it's seems dark to me…

        Well hi everyone…I disappeared again didn't I…I know I know this one is short but I think I prefer shorter chapters they are easier to write…*ducks from the tomatos bein thrown at her*  I'm so bad…evil practically…but you all love me anyway……Right?  well anyway I LOVE ALL OF YOU EVEN THE LURKERS WHO LOVE MY STORY BUT DON'T REVIEW CAUSE WELL THEY DON'T FEEL LIKE IT. (I used to be one of them…hehehehe) anyway IM me on aol ok!!!!! SwtHart178  I love to talk…ask ramblingsofcrazywomen…well enjoy and review!!!  I know you want to…

*This is way longer then last time.* She was breathing hard. *Oh God…Why won't they let me out?  I hope Bobby's okay…Next time I see him I'm going to tell him how much he means to me…*

        The process of the "chamber" seemed to go on forever.  They had left her in there for more then an hour, way longer then last time.  Someone came in, as before, wearing a protective orange suit and roughly picked her up and took her to a room full that looked like a room built for surgery…and it was…The good Doctor walked.

        "Tired?"

        "Uhhh…"

        "Hmm…Nurse knock her out with gas…"

        "Yes Doctor."  The female nurse brings a mask over to her face and starts to count and tells her to breathe deeply and slowly… "She's unconscious Doctor…"

        "Good we can begin the Artificial Insemination.  Go get the sperm we retrieved from the male mutant."  The nurse left the surgery room to get what the doctor asked for. "You're about to become a mommy my Dear." He laughed "I wish I knew why the good General wanted me to impregnate you with the male mutant."  The nurse came back into the surgical room

        "Here you are Doctor."

        "Thank you my Lovely."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        "Good work my Dear.  We still should wait awhile to take care of this General Trask.  Find out more of what he's doing."

        "What about the children?"

        "We cannot think of them…yes I know it's a tragedy, but we must think of the greater good of mutant kind and if they get caught in the crossfire there is nothing we can do…"

        "What about Xavier?  Are we going to let him know?"

        "Not yet…he would try to stop us…"  Erik shifted in his seat. "Go back to the Base and figure out more of this project "Nullify" and see into getting more information about the Sentinel…I may be able to control its movements but I want to know its weaknesses…"

        "Yes Erik" she leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back soon with more information."

        "Good bye my Sweet."

---------------------------------------------A FEW HOURS LATER-------------------------------------

        "Uhhh…Bobby?  Www…hat dd...id they do t…to me?  I feel to sore in my a..aab..d..domen (abdomen)…"

        "Hi…I think they took something from me while they made me unconscious…I think I know what it was too…and they might have put it in you…"

        "What are you saying?"

        "I think they…" he looked into her eyes deeply. " I think that they impregnated you with…"

        "WHAT…OH MY GOD…HOW…WHY?"

        "For some stupid experiment at our expense."

         "I can't be…no it's impossible…I would kill it before it got out…"

        "I think I remember hearing the doctor telling the nurse that you wouldn't hurt it cause it would be connected to you…therefore apart of you…"

        "We have to find a way out Bobby…if we are, we can't let it be experimented on…"

        "I know but how will we get out?"  Suddenly the door to their cell swishes open.  The guard who is always there walks in.  Bobby holds Marie tight, staring hard at the guard, until the eyes of the guard change to yellow.  They both relax.  

        "Have you come to set us free?"

        "Not yet…"

        "What do you mean not yet?" Marie's voice rose just a little.

        "I can't get you out just yet…It's impossible."

        "What about Xavier?  Did you tell him?"  He asked.

        "………"

        "We have to get out now!  It's very important that we get out!  Please help us escape now!"  Marie pleaded while Mystique started to leave the cell.

        "NO!  STAY YOU HAVE TO TELL US WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO!" Bobby yelled as he jump up to stop her from leaving, but he was too late.  The door closed as Bobby got close.  "DAMNIT!" He punched the door hard.  He turned around when he heard Marie crying.  "It will be okay I promise…I won't let them hurt you…and if you are…we are" he looks into her eyes and moved in to kiss her lightly.  After about thirty seconds of bliss, he broke away.  "Marie before anything else happens I have to tell you something…I love you...Whew...I've wanted to say that for the longest time.  Who knew it would feel this great?"  She brought her hand to his face and passionately kisses him.  After about 2 minutes, she pulled back.

        "Oh and uhhh…I love you too!" She smiled at him.

Okay you know the drill…HIT! The periwinkle button!!!  With all your favorite foods on top!!!!!!  I truelly love all of you!!! And I knew you in real life I'd be your bestest friend…bye 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Abduction 

Chapter: 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it…I wish I did though..hehe..don't sue me

Summary: Bobby and Marie get kidnapped because they are mutants…

        Hi everyone…well I just wanted to say to some of you it was either impregnate or ya got knocked up Marie…hehe…I'm so mean sometimes…no bobby/marie sweetness today *cries* I just thought I would give them a rest…hehe…anyway I think most of you think that this has only been like what 3 days but it hasn't its taken place over a 2 week period…SOAP OPERA TIME MWUHAHAHAHAHA…DAYS TO US ARE ACTUALLY WEEKS IN THE FICTIONAL WORLD!!!  AND WEEKS ARE DAYS!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA………ok now I look crazy…awww hell ppl at home think im crazy why not the wonderful people on the internet…hehehe…sorry im just having insane moments right now…anyway im gonna be gone for 5 days so I thought I would give you an update before I leave for…Winchester, Kentucky!!! Ooo ahh…what fun…cant ya tell im excited…well anyway on the trip back an forth I will write some more…im gonna be in the car for 12 hours each with my mother…errrr…well atleast it aint my dad, telling me how I should live my life for the next forty years…I love all of you…IM me or email me   bgeurtz@sbcglobal.net or Swthart178 on aol/aim or thepreppiepunk on Yahoo messenger or swthart178@aol.com on msn messenger…which ever…I love talking…if ya give me something interesting to talk about I could go on and on and on and on and on for…minutes…hehehe

He wheeled into the planning room.

        "What have learned about our suspects?" he said in a faint British accent.

        "Durosa is a bust…he died about 2 years ago from some mutant terrorist group." Said Scott

        "Was it the Brotherhood?" Ororo asked.

        "No some other…now figuring out about Durosa was simple because he was dead.  We are still working on the others." Scott answered

        "Alright since Durosa is out of the picture what have you got on the other four dickwads?" Logan asked 

        "Calgrant was also easy to find out about because he's in prison for experimentation on humans and mutants…let's just say he was punished more for his work on humans the mutants." Scott said.

        "Any of them have military connections?" he asked.

        "Two of them do.  One had a closer relationship with Stryker then the other."

        "Who?" asked Ororo.

        "Trask did…he received much information about mutants from Stryker and is known by some military officials to experiment on mutants but he was kicked out for his experimentations." Scott answered

        "Then we go after Trask then…"

        "I think so."

        "Someone's here." He said.

        "Who, Professor?" Scott asked

        "Mystique…What's she doing here…"

        "Want me to go check it out?" Logan said as he began to get up from his chair.  *What's that Bitch want!*

        "No…Logan don't…"

        "Why not."

        "She just confirmed that Trask has Rogue and Bobby…And something else…Trask has somehow found a way to breakdown the X-gene…and he's been experimenting on Rogue…"

        "She's no longer a mutant?" a concerned Ororo asked.

        "No…she hasn't had enough treatments to completely take away the X-gene.  But she can touch longer…it's slowed her absorbing."

        "Then we can go in and rescue them right now!" Logan said excitedly.

        "No…not yet…Mystique was able to get in because she is a shape shifter…it's a lot different for us, but she has offered to help us on one condition."

        "And that is?" Scott questioned  

        "We wait."

        "WHAT!!!  How can we wait?  It's already been two weeks!  We can't wait any longer.  She…"

        "Logan…hold on, Professor are Bobby and Rogue alright?" Ororo asked.

        "Mystique says they want out.  And that they are both physically unharmed, other then the radiation that Rogue has undergone."

        "Why does she want us to wait?" The calm voice of Scott asked.

        "…Because she wants to earn Trask's trust some more…She's impersonating a trusted confidant."(A/N: how's that for an oxy moron)  She says that if you want them to get out alive that you'll have to trust her…She doesn't want to see them get killed for the Human cause."

        "But for the Mutant cause…" Logan added

        "Anything else?" Ororo asked

        "No…She's gone…She must know a way to block me."

        "Well she has to be close…I could track her."

        "No, we have to trust her.  I felt that she honestly wanted to help us…them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        She stood at the gated entrance letting Xavier know about his two missing students.  She was there for several minutes and was surprised when the Wolverine didn't come out to play.  She knew she disobeyed Erik but something had to be done…before something more horrific happened.  Finally, she was done with speaking to him.  She remembered the technique Erik had taught her to block out telepath's.  She began to walk away but hesitated…her son was in there and he would never know it.  

        *Be safe my little one.* She continued on to her transportation.  And as she walked back her mind drifted back to where she killed that oh so trusted guard who was over zealous about his work for Trask.  She changed into a janitor where she knew the cameras couldn't see her and got a big trash bin.  Walked into the restroom, moments after the trusted guard walked in.  He turned around to give greeting but she had changed into her blue self and attacked.  She snapped his neck and killed him instantly, and then she placed him into the garbage bin.  She then covered him with trash from the waste baskets in the restroom and made sure no one could tell there was a human body at the bottom. She changed back into the janitor before she left the restroom.  She, then, took him down to the furnace and made sure no one was around.  No body…no evidence.

        *Better get out of here before someone smells the burning flesh…* she had thought to herself.  She walked back to the restroom still disguised as the janitor.  When she entered the restroom she changed into the guard.  She went back the place where he usually stood.  Imputed the code to the cell and walked in.

        She had finally reached her transportation…a 1999 Oldsmobile Alero (A/N: homage to my friend's new used car…it's a pretty sweet man…I'm so jealous can't ya tell?!?!)  She started up the car and left the School.

        *Back to the base.* she thought as she changed into the guard. 

Well what did ya think???  Did ya start to miss the X-Men gang!?!?!? Hehe I know you did…I took away nightcrawler cause I couldn't write his accent to well…oh well not the end of the world right???  well do email me please and tell me your ideas…im not having writers block or anything but when you learn other ideas it helps cause you can see something from a different perspective or something…iono…but please email me…my mail box has been empty…ok now its time for promotion…hehe I created a bobby/rogue ezboard…hehe anyway I am the only member and I want people to join so…please join!!!!  Hehe I love all of you…ooo you want the link don't you well goto my profile page it should be on there as my hompage or something!!!hehe bye

Press the Periwinkle button


	9. NAMES!

Hi…don't you just hate me…I said I would update as soon as I got back from Kentucky…and I know I said I would write something in those 12 hours (each way) but…I slept…a lot…haha…but ever since then I haven't really been writing…I finally got enough *evil stares* from Ramblingsofcrazywomen…so I've been writing…but I'm not gonna update till some of you email me of contact me on aol…SwtHart178…so IM me…please…I feel like talking…and its 8 days before senior year starts and I'm getting a little antsy and the only way I feel less antsy is talking…sooo????

hehe anyway the real reason I'm writing all of you is cause I want your help…I feel like I owe my reviewers something…you guys mean so much to me…and I should email you individually and say thank you but…its 8 days before senior year and im busy…I heart you all…anyway what I want your help with…

How would ya'll like to pick the name of the baby?!?!?!?!  I've picked out names that I like but I'm not sure which ones they should be…I've got both girl names and boy names…and I know they boy names are….not how you say…manly I guess but I like them…hehe…ok here are the names…

GIRLS

Ava: Means either "sound" or "water" in Persian.   
  


Cadence: From an English word meaning "rhythm, flow".   
  


Calanthia: Means "beautiful flower", derived from Greek kalos "beautiful"  
and anthos "flower". This is the name of a type of orchid.   
  


Calla: From the name of a type of lily. The name can also be derived from  
Greek kalos "beautiful".   
  


Carin: Variant of KAREN   
  


Malia: Hawaiian form of MARY   
  


Mayim: Possibly means "water" in Hebrew.

BOYS

Caden: Possibly from the Gaelic surname Mac Cadáin, which means "son of Cadán". The name Cadán may be related to CATHÁN. CATHÁN Derived from Gaelic cath "battle" combined with a diminutive suffix   

Cain: Means "acquired" in Hebrew. In Genesis in the Old Testament Cain was the first son of Adam and Eve. He killed his brother Abel after God accepted Abel's offering instead of his.    

Caleb: Means "dog" in Hebrew. In the Old Testament this was the name of one of the twelve spies sent by Moses into Israel. Of the Israelites who left Egypt with Moses, Caleb and Joshua were the only ones who lived to see the promised land.  

Conway: From a surname which was derived from the name of the River 

Conwy, which possibly means "holy water" in Welsh.    

Ethan: Means "solid, enduring" in Hebrew. This is the name of a wise man in the Old Testament.  

Gavin: Late medieval form of GAWAIN   

Hagan: German form of HÅKON 

Holden: From a surname which was originally derived from a place name meaning "deep valley" in Old English. This is the name of the main character in J. D. Salinger's novel 'The Catcher in the Rye'.    

Jaden: Means "thankful" in Hebrew.     

Walker: From an occupational surname which meant "a fuller of cloth" in Old English.  

Ok pick your fav top three...if you only like 2 or just 1 then it ok…ooooo and don't suggest names cause…these are the ones I'm sticking with…I don't want to hurt anyones feelings by not picking their names that they suggested…ok let the deciding begin…hehe thanks so much guys…it helps so much…ok bye

O.B.(sara) or H.C.(Hyper Chick)


End file.
